disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Once Upon a Time
'''"My Once Upon a Time" '''is a song sung by Mal in the film, Descendants 3. It is her solo song expressing the course of her story and where she has come, as well as where she hopes to be by the end of her journey. She relates herself to her parents while simultaneously coming to terms with this being her story and her life being affected by her own choices and not theirs. Lyrics Movie Version= Here you are alone, and you deserve it Your friends have turned to stone And that's on you You had a cause to serve but did you serve it? Did you see yourself in a way that wasn't true? Why tell all those lies? You feel unworthy Like there isn't solid ground for you to stand But a stack of lies is not a firm foundation You cannot build a castle on a mountain made of sand This is not your father's fairytale And no, it's not your mother's fault you fail So when your story comes to light Make sure the story that they write Goes once upon a time she fought a dragon Once upon a time that beast was me Once upon a misspent youth She faced herself She spoke the truth That's how I see my once upon a time This time Life is not a storybook but life unfolds in chapters Turn the page and start to make amends There's no pre-written guarantee of "Happy ever after" Step into your greatness before your story ends So when your story ends They'll say once upon a time a girl flew higher Once upon a time she made things right Once upon a tie that binds She changed her heart To change their minds That's got to be my once upon a time This once upon a time I'll finally see my once upon a time This time |-|Full version= Here you are alone, and you deserve it Your friends have turned to stone And that's on you You had a cause to serve but did you serve it? Or did you see yourself in a way that wasn't true? This is not your father's fairytale And no, it's not your mother's fault you fail So when your story comes to light Make sure the story that they write Goes once upon a time a girl tried harder Once upon a time she tried again Once upon a braver choice She took a risk She used her voice And that will be my once upon a time This time Why tell all those lies? You feel unworthy Like there isn't solid ground for you to stand But a stack of lies is not a firm foundation You cannot build a castle on a mountain made of sand This is not your mother's dark desire And no, it's not your father's hair on fire Turns out it's you who's not awake So if there's change you wanna make Take once upon a time she fought a dragon Once upon a time that beast was me Once upon a misspent youth She faced herself She spoke the truth That's how I see my once upon a time This time Life is not a storybook but life unfolds in chapters Turn the page and start to make amends There's no pre-written guarantee of "Happy ever after" Step into your greatness before your story ends So when your story ends They'll say once upon a time a girl flew higher Once upon a time she made things right Once upon a tie that binds She changed her heart To change their minds That's got to be my once upon a time This once upon a time I'll finally see my once upon a time This time pt-br:My Once Upon a Time Category:Songs Category:Descendants songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs